


Red

by celeste9



Category: Primeval
Genre: Alternate Universe, Detective Noir, Detectives, F/M, Film Noir, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1598732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing that stood clearest in his mind, after, was her red, red lips. (Film noir AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> For 'au: other' on my Trope Bingo card and 'case/mission fic' on my Primeval Denial bingo card.

The thing that stood clearest in his mind, after, was her red, red lips.

He remembered how she’d stood tall and proud in front of his desk. Her elegance, the set of her hat, the fall of her skirt and her graceful ankles in those heels. He remembered the fear that showed only in her eyes.

“Ms Lewis to see you,” Jess had said, closing the door behind her.

James had taken one look and known this was it. This was the case he’d been waiting for.

(The woman he’d been waiting for.)

Jenny Lewis and her red, red lips.

-

She was afraid, Lester knew. Lester had seen a lot of scared women over the years, but Jenny Lewis was different. No tears, no shaking in her hands or her voice, no furtive glances.

No, it was only in her eyes, those lovely dark eyes.

She took the whisky when he offered it, holding the glass daintily between those long fingers, sipping it from between those red painted lips.

“How may I help you, Ms Lewis?” he asked her.

“Someone’s been following me,” she said. “Can you keep me safe, Mister Lester?”

He thought if he couldn’t, he’d die trying.

-

Jenny Lewis had fallen in with the wrong man. She’d run when she had the chance but even the city wasn’t big enough to lose herself in.

Jenny Lewis owned a gun and the way she held it told Lester all he needed to know about her ability to use it. His job was to make sure she never had to.

Jenny Lewis gave him all the names he needed and everything he would ever need to help her. It wasn’t about the case.

Jenny Lewis was the woman who could save him, if only he could keep her safe.

-

“Get down!” he shouted, and ran in front of her.

The gunshots rang loudly in his ears. The scrape of the bullet across his arm was like fire.

The first body fell with a thud in the street.

The next bullet wouldn’t have hit his arm. The man behind the gun fell with a hole shot through his forehead. Lester hadn’t fired it.

Jenny stood beside him, her face like stone and her arm upraised.

Lester had never been in love. His line of work had taught him love was a fairy tale.

He thought he might love Jenny Lewis.

-

He hissed at the pull of his sleeve over the bullet graze. Jenny’s touch was gentle as she cleaned it, her eyes soft when she looked at him.

“Thank you,” she said

“You saved me,” he reminded her.

“Thank you,” she repeated.

“It isn’t over, not yet.”

“Thank you.” It was only a murmur against his mouth.

She told him thank you with every press of her lips and stroke of her fingers, with the rolling of her hips and the sting of her fingernails.

With every move he made Lester told her, _I wish you could stay with me._

-

The last time he saw her, it was raining.

He remembered the way it dripped off the end of her hat and how it sounded pattering against the pavement.

He remembered the gentle smile she’d given him with those red lips, lips he knew the shape and feel of but would never taste again.

“Goodbye, Ms Lewis.” He watched her step onto the train.

He stood there as the train pulled away while the rain poured down on him, sliding off the brim of his hat to trickle onto his face.

There would never be another woman like Jenny Lewis.

_**End** _


End file.
